Why This?
by Kimou
Summary: Also horrible, deathfic, Yuffie and Vinnie. I'm so disgusted with how badly I wrote. :[


Why This?

[ A/N: I _still_ have a block on After All. I might change chapter two. I'm not sure I like it. I decided to write this one-shot. Yay! I like where it's going, but I don't know if I want to leave it as one or turn it into a series. I guess I'll wait until I get comments on it and then I'll decide. If I get no more than ten comments, I'll assume it's worthless and keep working on After All. - Thank you to whoever reads this. ]

"Get away from me!" the apparently frail woman screamed, her steel eyes narrowing in what could be interpreted as hatred.

"Please, Yuffie," a deeper voice pleaded, burgundy orbs as they always were, filled with sorrow and emptiness

"Get the fuck away from me," Yuffie hissed, her heart shattering within her chest.

She didn't need these deceptions from him, even if they were the best. He always did this. _Damn you, Vincent. No more lies! _she mentally chided him, eyes still focused on his beautifully narrow face and pain-drenched eyes. Even now, as she despised him, he was the most breath-taking man she had ever met. Perhaps that was the reason she was so angry.

Slender arms wrapped around her legs as she turned her head back to what she was originally staring at. Foot steps sounded, heading away. A sigh of relief and frustration was released through her pinker than usual lips. Salty moisture slowly began to build in the center of the stormy gray, releasing from between black lashes. Her body trembled slightly as she cried, and she remembered.

_Vincent's slender fingers brushed the dark chocolate locks back from her face, his stoic eyes staring into her emotionally inspired ones. He leaned forward, smiling secretly as her eyes slid shut in response. She predicted correctly. His lips grazed hers ever so lightly, both of them savoring the gentleness and the softness of the other's lips. The organic hand slid into the silky locks, holding her head still as he finished his mission, sealing his mouth to hers._

Shuddering at the feel of the memory, her hand reached up and traced a finger along the flesh of her mouth. It was sensitive to the touch, almost painful. She didn't remember it hurting when the kissed so hard.

_Her lips parted almost wantonly, but why would she hide it? She had wanted this for a long time. Feminine hands trailed over the softness of the would-be vampire's shirt, caressing the soft material and the slight definition beneath. Never before would she have guessed that he had muscle, she believed him to be a twiggy thing, like herself. She was wrong, and pleased about it. A sly smile curved on her lips as she imagined him slowly undressing. For her._

She smiled at the memory, savoring it like one would a fine wine or a very large diamond ring. The feel of Vincent had been wonderful. It really had.

_Cold metal brushed against her skin as his clawed arm wrapped around her waist, crushing her small frame again him. A small gasp escaped her lips as he brushed his hips low against hers and his tongue teased along her lower lip. Her hands promptly clung to his smooth clothing, a small whimpering sound escaping from her throat before she could stop it. That elicited the smallest smirk from the man's mouth, not that Yuffie would have noticed enough to celebrate it._

The memory up to this point was wonderful. A slight flush was present on her cheek bones, eyes shut and head tipped back as she continued reliving the presence of Vincent. Even now, she wanted him.

_His tongue danced within her mouth, drawing out images of what he could use the tongue for in other places. Yuffie groaned quietly as Vincent slipped his mouth away from hers, bending down further to place a soft kiss on her neck. His tongue once more began to drift out, brushing over the skin and causing the woman to tremble. He was lost. Nibbling lightly along the front of her throat, he whispered a name, "Lucretia."_

Yuffie was crying again.

"_What?" Yuffie asked, shock causing her body to stiffen._

_Vincent came back up and pressed his lips to hers roughly, crushing his hips into hers and rubbing slightly._

"_Vincent!" she snapped, anger evident._

_He looked at her, innocent and confused. She growled._

"_I am _not_ Lucretia! And I will never be!"_

_Yuffie snarled and shoved him away, turning from him and marching out. Her eyes began to cloud with moisture and she forced it away. How dare he imagine that ... that _bitch _when he was with her! She thought he genuinely cared. No. She was wrong. He just wanted a body to use and imagine his love was alive again._

_Footsteps followed her, and she spun, lashing out with a hand and catching Vincent in the shoulder with a fully powered punch. He stumbled back as he winced and she continued on, anger radiating from her jerky motions and the defeated slump to her shoulders revealed her disappointment._

_How could he do this to her? She loved him ..._

Vincent watched from a balcony in the mansion adopted as his own, watching the small woman cry. He hadn't meant to say that name, he hadn't even realized he said it. No longer did he want the woman who lied and loved a real monster.

Never could he say such things to her. She may want him, but did she love him? Hardly. He was just another object to be lusted after, to be used and grown tired of. None of that mattered. Not to Vincent. All he wanted was to be with the woman he loved.

He loved her. The thought caused him to shiver and a pain to dart through his heart. Yes, he loved her. Genuinely and truly.

Yet he could never tell her.

A/N: Yeah. Altered it some. My beta/boyfriend told me it needed more development. I tried. People, give me feedback and tell me if you want more development or if you like it as it is. I'm starving for feedback. I _need_ your feedback. Without it, I shall perish and fall into the world of the mediocre. Not that I'm not there already. ; Anyway. Yes. Do as I say, and give me feedback. Thank you, one and all.


End file.
